


The next chapter of our lives together

by CourtOfBooksAndFandoms



Series: Arranged Marriage to a prat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtOfBooksAndFandoms/pseuds/CourtOfBooksAndFandoms
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Arranged Marriage to a prat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547338
Kudos: 3





	The next chapter of our lives together

“Remus!!” what seemed like the entire airport turned to look as an excitable redhead barreled into the arms of a brunette. Remus buried his face in her hair and tried not to chuckle as he caught sight of James struggling through the crowd holding Lily’s handbag and looking pained. Tearing himself back to the present, he tuned in to lily talking a mile a minute about how much she’d missed him and how was Cairo and did they take many photos and did they see the pyramids and how was the- 

“Lily, it was great, and I'll tell you all about it later, but I've been on a plane for 14 hours and alone with Sirius for a month so-” 

“Hey!” Sirius yelled, detaching himself from his ‘bro-hug’ with James “I object to that!” 

Remus huffed a laugh and raised himself up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“Of course you do.” Sirius seemed satisfied and flashed a wolfish grin before busying himself with the luggage and catching up with James. Remus stared straight forwards and tried his level best to ignore the sly grin spreading across Lily’s face as she easily caught up with him and hooked an arm round his. 

“Jesus Rem what happened in Egypt? When I last saw you if Sirius so much as blinked in your direction you would run half a mile in the other direction. And now you’re kissing!?” 

Remus sighed, knowing there was no way he could get out of this. He stopped and dragged Lily into a booth at the nearby coffee shop, waving away a bored looking waitress with a stained apron and readying himself to explain before he lost his courage altogether. 

“There’s not much to say, really. It happened on the plane. Sirius, he’s. He's just someone i can see myself with. I can see us with children, see us old together. I can see myself in love with him, Lily, I really can.” 

Lily opened her mouth to reply but he sped on. 

“I know it’s not the perfect start to a relationship, and we’re not there yet, but I want to be there Lily, I really do-” 

Lily covered his hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. He drew comfort from her, they didn’t need words to communicate. He was so unbelievably grateful for Lily. He'd known her for such a short time and yet she had accepted him, welcomed him even with no qualms to speak off. 

James and Sirius found them like that, staring into each other's eyes over a sticky plastic table with their hands clasped.


End file.
